Tu y mi destino
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Una inesperada predicción pone en apuros a Ranma, sus sentimientos y anhelos están en peligro, tendrá que tomar una decisión o todo estará perdido ¿ganará esta batalla? ¿podrá contra su destino?...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TÚ Y MI DESTINO **

Era una mañana agradable en la ciudad de Nerima, el sol brillaba y solo alguna nube pasajera estorbaba en la inmensa bóveda celeste. Por las calles iban caminando un par de adolescentes, y para sorpresa de varios vecinos y trasuntes del lugar que los conocían, ellos no iban apurados ni corriendo, al parecer estos iban en hora para sus clases del día.

Un gigante bostezo salió de la boca del chico de trenza que iba sobre la valla como acostumbraba, soltándosele una lagrimilla del ojo derecho, procediendo entonces a rascarse el mismo.

—Esto de levantarse temprano para llegar en hora no me satisface en lo más mínimo…—murmuró de mal humor, viendo de reojo a su acompañante, que iba de lo más contenta.

—No cabe duda de que te convertiste en un perezoso Ranma, cuando llegaste al dojo te levantabas temprano para entrenar, al igual que en tus viajes…no comprendo porque tanto escándalo para llegar temprano a clases, sabes cuantos problemas nos ahorraríamos en eso…—comentó con una sonrisa, estaba muy contenta de que llegaran en hora ese día para variar, nada le quitaría su buen humor.

—¡Mmff!—la miro de reojo y apreció su sonrisa, con curiosidad y algo escéptico la interrogó—¿A qué se debe ese buen humor, eh?...

—¿Y por qué no? es un día precioso, y no tengo que llegar en una carrera de último minuto al Furinkan, no veo motivos para no estar de buen humor.

—Y yo insisto en que esto es innecesario, nada como una buena corrida para arrancar el día…

—¡Eres un holgazán! Además yo corro todas las mañanas así que no necesito de esas…¡además no voy a estar toda la vida levantándote en hora! ¡no pienso dormir con un perezoso!

Ranma se atragantó ante esas palabras mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro, y por lo visto Akane no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, eso, o entendió mal, sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso, he intentado borrar de su mente imágenes de él y su prometida enredados entre las sabanas cada mañana, tomo la palabra simulando su estado de perplejidad.

—Eh…y ¿Por qué supones que…estarás toda tu vida intentando levantarme?—prefirió obviar el asunto de que ella dormiría con él, era demasiado para su mente juvenil, o se incendiaría o diría alguna estupidez.

—Eh…bu-bueno…—¡pero qué torpe! Ahora no sabía que decirle, esas palabras solo se escaparon de sus labios en el calor de la discusión "¡Oh por kami! ¡Le afirme que dormiríamos juntos! ¡Este idiota me hace decir cosas y parecer una pervertida!" empezó a sonrojarse de forma cada vez más intensa, una idea se le paso por la cabeza, fugaz y alocada, quizás podían tener una conversación acerca de eso que tanto la inquietaba. Se terminó convenciendo que era su oportunidad, no había padres cerca, ni prometidas fastidiosas, ni enemigos, ni cámaras de video, ni nada extraño que los molestara, y por lo visto Ranma no estaba, de momento y para su sorpresa, con su personalidad más idiota activada, debía coger valor y abarcar el tema. Así que retorciendo los dedos y con el pulso acelerado empezó a balbucear—bueno…ya sabes…tu…yo…somos…t-tu y yo…

— ¿Si? Tú y yo…—la quiso alentar el joven, temiendo y anhelando a la par que terminara la frase.

—Ya sabes…nuestros padres…en el futuro…y nosotros…

—¿Nosotros?—se contuvo un suspiro de anhelo y nervios, que bien sonaba para sus oídos ese _nosotros_ de sus labios.

—¡Ay ya Ranma! ¡No molestes!—y dándole un mazazo en la cabeza salió corriendo abochornada, la situación la superó, no podía decirle lo que pensaba, ni muchos menos lo que sentía.

—Bruta marimacho…—murmuro con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la zona golpeada, pero luego sonrió de forma torcida, creyó entender algo de sus balbuceos en lo que quiso decir, y eso sin duda le provocó cierto alivio, el creía exactamente lo mismo, que en un futuro ya no serían más prometidos impuestos, sino algo más, mucho más. "Es tan boba…y que linda se ve cuando está nerviosa…" pensaba con un leve sonrojo viéndola alejarse, y dando un salto salió corriendo tras ella.

"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me hace pasar por esto? Es obvio que en un futuro nos casaremos, y viviremos juntos…es el pacto de nuestros padres, es un tema de honor, no es como si quisiera compartir toda mi vida a su lado, ¡por supuesto que no! quien querría estar con un idiota afeminado...¡yo no!" pero ni bien termino de formular esa afirmación que su determinación decayó. "Bueno…quizás eso no sea del todo cierto…!Ash! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si quiero que suceda! ¡Desde lo más hondo de mi alma quiero ser su esposa! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo dije! Bueno…al menos para mí misma…!Pero que ni crea que se lo voy a decir en la cara!" estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió los gritos de su prometido que venía desde atrás corriendo. Al percatarse de estos aceleró el ritmo ya que no quería retomar la charla. Pero no avanzó mucho más, ya que como era de esperar para su frustración la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

—¡Niña boba! ¿Por qué no te detenías? ¡Doblaste mal y estabas yendo para otro lado!—aclaro exasperado.

—¡Suéltame baka!—grito irritada zafándose, pero al ver las casas y negocios que los rodeaba verificó que estaba en otro sitio como aseguro, sonrió nerviosa y quitando importancia al asunto agrego muy quitada de la pena—no pasa nada…ni que fuera tan grave…

—¡Mmff! ¡Torpe! De tanto juntarte con ese cerdo se te pego lo desorientada…—agregó con tono desaprobatorio.

—¡No te metas con P-chan!—iba a darle otro golpe por insultarla y otras cosas que más tarde se le ocurrirían, pero verificó la hora, y con cara de circunstancia prefirió perdonarlo por esta vez y limitarse a exclamar retomando el camino— ¡oh no! ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa baka! —y ante la mirada ofendida del ojiazul partieron rumbo a su destino lo más rápido que pudieron…nuevamente tarde.

…

Se adentraron en el instituto con el corazón agitado, golpeando sus pechos como un tambor, y para suerte de ambos solo encontraron a Kuno como obstáculo, el cual fue derribado con facilidad, como era de esperar. Al cruzar la puerta del aula un suspiro de alivio atravesó a los muchachos, todos sus compañeros estaban en el salón pero ni rastros del profesor de algebra.

—¡Akane!—hablaron en coro sus amigas al verla ingresar en modo de saludo.

—¡Hola chicas!¿y el profesor?

—Avisaron que no vendrá, tenemos ese horario libre hasta la clase de historia.

Ella solo suspiro de alivio nuevamente, y se dispuso a dejar su portafolio y acercarse a sus amigas.

—Menos mal…—murmuro el ojiazul que se desplomo en su asiento y llego a escuchar la explicación de su compañera, lo último que quería era cargar baldes con el sueño que portaba, usaría esa hora libre para dormir ¡eso si era aprovechar el tiempo!

—¡Saotome! ¿Otra vez tarde eh?—preguntaron con mofa.

—No molestes Hiroshi…—respondió con pocas ganas de ser interrumpido, pero sus amigos ya se habían acercado, y para su desdicha lo último que lo dejarían hacer sería dormir, no le quedaba de otra que soportarlos a esas horas.

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban muy entretenidas charlando.

—¡Por cierto! ¡Akane debes dejar que Miyo te tire las cartas!—la peliazul parpadeó confusa, y luego vio a la chica adivina de castaños cabellos que estaba en ese momento con una compañera, leyéndoselas por lo visto.

—Pero Sayuri…ya lo hizo una vez ¿recuerdas?

—¡Si lo sé, pero estas son toda una sensación! A mí me pronosticó hace unos días que el chico que me gusta me invitaría a salir ¡Y ayer en la tarde me invitó un helado! ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Esas cartas son toda una certeza!—hablo extasiada la chica de coleta brillando sus ojos de dicha ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, y a una chica del salón de al lado le advirtió que encontraría a su novio en una infidelidad ¡y la pobre dos días después lo descubrió abrasado y besando apasionadamente con una de tercero!—agrego Yuka.

—Pobre chica…—murmuro con pesar mientras sus amigas asentían—¿y a ti que te salió Yuka?—la chica interrogada se sonrojo y dijo algo tímida.

—Bueno…que pronto el amor tocaría mi puerta…—y dirigió una significativa mirada a Daisuke que se sonrojo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron e inmediatamente se apartaron avergonzados—prueba Akane, nada pierdes intentándolo.

—Pero es que…

—Adelante Akane, te puedo dar esas respuestas que buscas—alentó la ojiverde sobre las cabezas de sus amigas y la miraba con una tenue sonrisa.

—¡Miyo!—exaltó sorprendida la chica de ojos chocolates, ya que no era consciente de que su charla estaba siendo oída—ya me has leído una vez…

—Estas son otras cartas, me las trajeron mis abuelos de china, pertenecen a nuestra familia hace más de dos siglos, y sirven para revelar el futuro sentimental de la persona, son sumamente acertadas, y hasta ahora no me he equivocado, te invito a que lo intentes Akane, nada puedes perder…¿o acaso temes por tu futuro?

Akane se quedó paralizada, no es que temiera por su futuro solo que… "Ranma" pensó en sus adentros con congoja, pero sacudiendo la cabeza alejo sus tontos pensamientos, no es como si unas cartas marcaran su rumbo, además quizás ahí encontraba respuesta a sus inquietudes como ella le dijo, y sonriendo de forma forzada se sentó frente a la chica.

—Adelante, veamos que me depara el futuro…—intento sonar relajada y hasta despreocupada, pero la verdad es que estaba tensa, mientras sus amigas se quedaron a su lado esperando ansiosas y viendo barajar a la chica.

Ranma gruño molesto al ver a su prometida acceder a semejante estupidez—¿Por qué las niñas se dejan manipular por esas idioteces? No son más que unas bo…

—¡Ssshhh! ¡Cállate Saotome! Yo sí quiero saber que tiene que decirle a Akane, conmigo también acertó…—confesó en un susurro el joven mientras le tapaba la boca al joven de trenza.

—¿Tú también Hiros…?¡mmm!

—¡Deja escuchar!—murmuró su amigo el castaño mientras volvía a taparle la boca, asintiendo el otro que también estaba curioso, y por más que la fulminante mirada de Ranma asustara, en esta ocasión no surtió su efecto.

El silencio se hizo absoluto en el salón, todos a la espera de lo que tenía para decir del futuro de la joven Tendo, siempre tuvo cierta inestabilidad en ese aspecto, y muchos querían saber que sería de ella, algunos por curiosidad, otros por conveniencia.

Solo se sentía el sonido de la barajas haciendo fricción entre ellas, estando el aire repentinamente cargado de cierta tensión; luego de que Akane seleccionara unos de los pequeños mazo que ella dividió y lo soplara, empezó a expandirlas dando vueltas las barajas que poseían extrañas figuras y símbolos.

—Mmmm…vaya…muy interesante…—pronunció con voz tenue la castaña.

—¿Qué ves?—quiso saber con intriga mientras retorcía sus dedos en su regazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni de esos, ni de sus nervios.

—Pues…dentro de poco tendrás una respuesta a tus dudas…

—¿Qué quieres decir Miyo?

—Las cartas son muy claras, no cabe duda…—hablo misteriosa mientras pasaba un dedo por ellas, como si estuviera leyéndolas—…pronto recibirás tu primer beso de amor, y con la persona que lo compartas será tu eterno compañero, con el hombre que compartirás tu vida y tu destino hasta tu último suspiro…eso será antes de la próxima luna creciente que es en …¡tres días!

Una exhalación general se formó en los alumnos, mientras que la peliazul se sonrojo a la par que quedo algo impactada. Otro sorprendido fue el chico de trenza el cual estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella. "¿Un beso con Akane? ¿Será verdad?...¡Kami!, ¿pero qué idioteces estoy pensado? Eso son solo palabrerías de niñas…"

—¿En t-tres…días dices?

—Sí, antes de que el sol se oculte y salga la próxima luna creciente recibirás tu primer beso de amor, y eso sellará tu destino, con ese chico será quien formes tu vida.

—Y…¿si nadie me besa?—preguntó dudosa.

—Esto no es un abanico de opciones, es una realidad, no puedes ir contra tu destino Akane, yo solo te ayudo a aclararte las señales que este te envía, y me dice que el que comparta un beso de amor contigo, el primero de ambos, será tu futuro.

Akane trago en seco, eso sonaba muy definitivo, pero tampoco dudaba de las capacidades de su compañera, ya en otra ocasión le sirvió y debía recordar que no se equivocó, bueno casi, lo que decía respecto a Ranma y ella en esa vez no resulto del todo real, pero lo demás sí, y ahora le salía con esto. "¿Será verdad? ¿Ranma me besara? ¿O él no es mi destino? No creo a ese tonto capaz de algo así…"

El murmullo en el salón empezó a hacerse grande y escandaloso, y la chica peliazul además de sentirse incómoda tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Gracias Miyo…—pero no llegó a decir nada más ya que el profesor de historia ingreso al salón.

—¡Buenos días clase! Voy a aprovechar que el profesor de algebra no vino y adelanto mi hora, ¡todos a sus lugares!—ordeno el profesor ni bien ingreso al aula, obedeciendo todos al instante, aunque a regañadientes.

Akane entre tanto se veía muy pensativa, y cierto artista marcial no le quitaba ojo de encima, la vio tan preocupada que no pudo resistirse a picarla un poco.

—Akane no seas tan boba…eso son todo tonterías, no entiendo cómo puedes creer todo lo que te dicen, eres tan ingenua, además ¡quien querría besar a una niña tan fea!—hablaba en susurro sin que el profesor se percatase.

—¡Uuuyyy! ¡Maldito imbécil insensible!—gritó colérica, y le arrojó un grueso diccionario en la cara.

—¡Tendo! ¡Saotome! ¡Fuera!—grito enojado el profesor apuntando con un dedo la puerta. Ambos adolescentes solo bajaron la cabeza y salieron del salón, y ya en el pasillo cargaron un balde cada uno.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras cargaban el agua los primeros minutos, cada uno con su ceño fruncido y de mal humor, hasta que el chico no aguanto más ese tenso silencio y hablo de nuevo.

—Todo por tu culpa Akane…¿no puedes ser un poco más femenina y lanzarme algo más delicado para que el profesor no se dé cuenta? Y yo que quería dormir en su clase…—se lamentaba con expresión sufrida.

—¡Ja! Pues bien merecido te lo tenías…y no molestes, tengo cosas que pensar…—por la forma en la que lo dijo pudo adivinar que seguía enfadada.

—¿Pensar? ¿en qué?...—al ver que ella no le respondía suspiro ante sospecharlo—¿sigues con eso que te dijo Miyo? Son solo boberías ya te lo dije…

—No sé si estoy tan segura, recuerda que ella pudo adivinarme lo que iba a ocurrir con el maestro y me ayudó a solucionarlo.

—…—él se quedó pensativo a sus palabras, un estremecimiento le corrió por el cuerpo al recordar el asqueroso brebaje que tuvo que tomar, pero quitando ese recuerdo de su mente y dándole la razón en ese punto se sintió por una parte nervioso y por otra cierto temor, temor a no ser él el que este destinado a ella, pero intento alejar esos pensamientos tan ridículos, nadie besaría a su prometida en esos tres días, como que se llamaba Ranma Saotome—de todas formas, me preocupa las repercusiones que tenga esa supuesta _profecía_.

—¿A qué te refieres Ranma?—la curiosidad la abarcó.

Ranma suspiro cansino, y de forma resignada hablo—esa noticia llegara a otros oídos, y sabes que estamos rodeados de locos…

Y ahora ella también se preocupó.

…

Era ya la hora del descanso, todos estaban con sus almuerzos, las chicas estaban bajo la sombra de un cedro y charlando animadamente, hasta que una potente voz, y lamentablemente conocida, rompió la calma.

—¡Akane Tendo! ¡Mi amor! ¡Besémonos y marquemos nuestro destino juntos! ¡Ven a mis brazos! —gritaba un desquiciado Kuno corriendo con los brazos extendidos ante una perpleja peliazul.

—¡Que rayos…!

Pero no llego a reaccionar que una potente patada en la quijada lo envió por los cielos.

—¡Me las pagaras Saotomeeee…!—se sentían sus gritos a medida que se alejaba en su viaje aéreo.

—Imbécil—murmuro quedo el chico mientras se rascaba la base de la nariz con el índice, y sin decir nada más se dio vuelta y regreso a su lugar, estaba cerca de pura casualidad, pero por lo visto y como supuso tendría que tener la guardia alta, paso al lado de su prometida que seguía algo consternada y lo veía fijamente, no es como si esperar un 'gracias' conociéndola, pero también sabía que no le gustaba que batallara sus peleas, así que sin demostrar mucho interés le comentó antes de seguir con su camino— te dije que eso sería un problema, no bajes la guardia…

Ella solo asintió, y cuando salió de su campo visual retomó su comida, aunque aún estaba algo consternada, no era de sorprender el ataque de Kuno, pero su reacción la sorprendió, ella bien se podía librar de él, y eso su prometido lo sabía, no tenía que interponerse. Fue la voz de sus amigas la que la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Pobre Ranma, debe estar muy preocupado…

—Sí, ha estado muy pensativo y luego de que entraron de su castigo ni siquiera se ha dormido en la clase.

"Es verdad, pero ¿por qué será?"

—No sé qué les preocupa chicas, Ranma es así, es impredecible, estará pensando en alguna técnica para perfeccionar o algo por el estilo.

—Es posible pero…yo creo que está preocupado.

—¿Y por qué debería estar preocupado?—preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—¡Porqué va a ser Akane! ¡Teme que otro chico te bese y se marque su destino! ¡Teme perderte!

—¡Pero que estupideces dices Yuka! ¡Dudo que a ese insensible le preocupe esas cosas! Además él ya tiene más prometidas que si le gustan, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse…

—Pues yo pienso igual que Yuka, para mí que Ranma teme perderte—agregó Sayuri con seriedad, para luego decir con picardía—o quizás está viendo la forma de darte ese beso…

Un exagerado sonrojo abarcó sus facciones para luego decir enojada—¡Que estupidez! ¡Como si yo quisiera ser besada por ese animal!

Sayuri apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos viéndola de forma aburrida, siempre lo mismo con esos dos—¿Porque? ¿me quieres decir que prefieres que otro te bese?

Ella casi se atraganta ante esa posibilidad, y quitando sus ojos de ella empezó a engullirse la comida con los palillos con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¡Déjense de molestarme! Eso es un tema que me tiene sin cuidado.

Y con un suspiro colectivo de sus amigas siguieron con su almuerzo.

…

Estaba recostado en su futón ya pronto para dormir y acabar con ese día. Era el único momento del día en que podía respirar, maldijo por lo bajo, ya encontrándose cansado, harto, completamente irritado de lo obstinados y ridículos que eran todos esos idiotas. En los últimos dos días tuvo que estar tras el rastro de su prometida sin paz. El momento más duro eran las horas de colegio, cada lugar que iba había algún idiota con intenciones de tomar desprevenida a Akane y plantarle un beso. ¡JA! Como que si el permitiera que la besaran, estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero eran persistentes, salían de cualquier lugar, un casillero, una puerta, al doblar en una esquina, en clases, en gimnasia. ¡Estaban dementes! ¡Y ciegos! ¡¿Cómo podían querer fundir su destino con una chica tan fea, poco femenina, y bruta como Akane?! Eran unos inconscientes, no tenían idea a lo que se enfrentaban, nadie excepto él estaba capacitado para poder compartir toda una vida a su lado, él ya la conocía, tanto su mal humor como su fuerza, ya se había hecho resistente a sus golpizas y a su tóxica comida ¡Ningún otro ser humano en el planeta podría tolerarlo! Él era el único capaz de eso, no le cabía ninguna duda, Akane era para él. Akane era de él. Definitivamente estaban mal, no sabía porque tanta desesperación por esa niñita tonta…a lo mejor era por su bondad, o, quizás por su decisión a ayudar a todos, o…por su cuerpo, porque tenía un bonito cuerpo, uno que lo hacía incomodar por las noches, el único que lo hacía reaccionar así, o tal vez por su suave cabello, o su simpática nariz, o sus pies tan delicados, o su risa tan encantadora, o sus ojos tan…tan…hermosos, o su sonrisa, sus labios…su voz…¡Maldición! ¡Claro que sabía porque la querían para ellos! ¡Lo sabía mejor que nadie! ¡Era única! Pero estaban equivocados si creerían que los iba a dejar, ellos no eran rivales para él, y bien pudo librarse de todos ellos. El más persistente era el imbécil y bueno para nada de Kuno. Del maestro ya se podía sentir tranquilo, luego del viaje al que lo envió esa mañana no aparecería por lo menos en dos días más.

Maldijo a Nabiki por milésima vez en esos días, ¡la muy ambiciosa repartió la noticia a todo aquel que tuviera yenes en los bolsillos! Eso solo complicó más la situación; suspiro cansino, pero por suerte solo quedaba un día y esa pesadilla acabaría.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la ventaba y contemplo la luna, estaba casi en su fase creciente, ya quedaba poco y esa locura terminaría. Por suerte a Akane no la había besado nadie, y si pudo dos días con eso, podría uno más. "Toda esta locura se podría haber impedido si la boba de Akane no le hubiera pedido a esa chica que le rebelara su futuro sentimental" pensaba mientras arrugaba el ceño al recordar todos los imbéciles que se le abalanzaban como lobos sobre su presa, sobre todo la paliza que recibió en más de una ocasión del anciano, y los manoseos que tuvo que soportar de Kuno en su forma femenina para distraerlo. "Mañana ya todo acabara, y como predije nadie besara a Akane, ¡JA! Idiotas, nadie lo va a conseguir, eso era sin duda algo que solo a mí me corresponde" se sonrojo ante esa fugaz idea. "Quizás este asunto se hubiera resuelto si la hubiera besa-besado…" de solo pensarlo el rostro se le incendió, se sentó de golpe en el futón refregándose el pelo con desesperación, agitándose su respiración ante la idea.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! Será mejor dejar que pase el día y ya, todo a la normalidad…¡auch!—se sobó la cabeza viendo con furia el cartel que le envió su panda-padre con el mensaje de 'Deja dormir'

—¡¿Qué te pasa viejo?!

'Bésala de una vez y no molestes más, y así aseguras el futuro del dojo'—ponía en otro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada ante no poder descansar sus quince horas de sueño recorridas.

—¡Maldito idiota egoísta! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!—gritó con cólera mientras se levantaba y de una patada lo enviaba a estrellarse contra la pared.

'Cobarde'—ponía en otro cartel mientras se deslizaba por la pared y caía inconsciente ante la iracunda mirada de su hijo, del cual aún un tinte rojo cubría sus mejillas.

—¡Y no soy ningún cobarde!¡Panda inútil!

…

Un pequeño sobresalto le surgió ante los ruidos que venían de la habitación de al lado, provocando que su humor solo empeorara.

"Ese Ranma…no puede estar tranquilo ni en la noche…aunque…ha estado muy pendiente de todos esos chicos que me saltan encima, ¡no es que lo necesite! aunque más de una vez me tomaron totalmente desprevenida" un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su pecho. "¿Por qué será que se ha tomado tantas molestias? ¿Realmente le preocupara que alguien me bese?" esa idea le robo una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. "¡Pero que estupidez! Él me ha dicho que no le intereso, no debería de importarle lo que yo haga a pesar de que, de que es, mi prometido" apretó más contra sí la almohada con cierta tristeza en su mirada. "Es un idiota, ¡si realmente le preocupara me be-besaría y ya!...bueno no es que esté esperando que lo haga ni nada…es solo que…¡nos ahorraría muchos problemas!...", pensar en esa posibilidad le provocó un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y que un agradable estremecimiento le corriera por el cuerpo ante las imágenes y sensaciones que se formaban en su mente. "Mi primer beso de amor…"suspiró por centésima vez en el día cuando pensaba en ello "él ya me beso cuando estaba bajo el efecto del neko-ken aunque…no era consciente de ello, por lo que supongo que no se considera un beso de verdad" pensaba con cierta resignación.

Recordó nuevamente todos los golpes que repartió a varios de esos chicos, "¿de verdad te preocupa Ranma? ¿A caso te importaría de verdad que formara mi destino con alguien más?" la duda la mataba, y a la vez esa idea la alentaba a no bajar los brazos, quizás él si estuviera interesado en ella, quizás… solo quizás, sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Quizás Ranma era su destino.

Y con esas ideas de esperanza en su mente se fue quedando dormida, iluminado su rostro con una leve sonrisa.

…

—Al fin el último día…—comento ella mientras iban de camino al colegio.

—Ni que lo digas—respondió de una forma que a ella se le antojo indiferente, provocándole esa idea una amarga sensación.

—Espero que sea más tranquilo que ayer, cuando se me apareció un chico de tercero en el casillero de al lado realmente creí que la gente se terminó de volver loca.

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo, que pueden ver en una chica tan antipática como vos Akane—agregó sin ningún tacto, ya que el recuerdo del pelirrojo que casi la beso le hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Quizás debí dejar que me besara algunos de los chicos!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Para lo que me importa!

—¡Pues si! ¡Sé que no te importa! ¡Si te importara ya hubieras…!ya hubieras…—agregó al final en tono más bajo ante percatarse de lo que estuvo por decirle.

Ranma bajo de un salto de la valla por la que caminaba y se paró en frente a ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se quedaron viendo fijamente y el tomando valor le pregunto—Ya hubiera… ¿qué? Akane…—agrego con suavidad viéndola fijamente.

Ella trago en seco, no se animaba a pronunciar las palabras, no se atrevía, era incapaz de hacerlo, sentía un fuego en el rostro, y supuso que estaba sonrojada. Lo vio acercarse un paso más y con cierto grado vacilante en su actitud provocando que se mordiera el labio inferior en un costado. Sintió todo el peso de su mirada azulada en sus labios frente a su movimiento. Generando que la respiración se le entrecorte. ¿Lo haría? ¿Realmente la besaría? "Oh Ranma…".

Dio otro paso hacia su prometida, no estando muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer ni como lo tomaría ella. "¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Si la beso…se dejara? ¿O me pegará?¡Demonios! Qu-quiero hacerlo pero…"

—¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa! ¡Ven a mí! ¡Y démonos nuestro beso de amor! ¡Firmemos nuestros destinos con nuestros cuerpos y fundamos nuestras almas mientras la pasión nos consume! ¡Te amo mi…!—pero la frase quedo incompleta quedándole a cada lado del rostro la estampa del calzado, una más grande que la otra, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

—¡Es un pesado! ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio y ya está molestando—bramó mientras se arreglaba la falda del vestido.

—Y no será el único…mira para allá—hablo cansino viendo cómo se acercaba una nube de polvo rodeando una horda de muchachos de distintos clubes del instituto y otros con el uniforme dispuestos a dar pelea. Ambos suspiraron y tensando los músculos se dispusieron a dar batalla.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo, aunque Akane estaba con sus amigas disfrutando sus bentos, estaba alerta y tenía los músculos tensos, de camino al patio ya iban tres chicos que se le saltaron encima, y ninguno tuvo un agradable recibimiento.

Ranma estaba con sus amigos devorando los manjares que le preparó Kasumi, alerta al igual que la peliazul de cualquier percance. No fue hasta que termino de devorar que alzo la vista ante percatar el peligro, y vio una multitud de jóvenes con distintas armas encabezándolos el imbécil de Kuno.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuándo se van a rendir?!—y aprontando los puños se dispuso a luchar.

—Mira Akane, de nuevo van a pelear…hoy hay más que otras veces…—hablo cansina la chica de coleta a su lado.

—Déjalos Sayuri, les gusta jugar a quien es el más fuerte…—y siguió comiendo con el ceño marcado viendo de reojo como su prometido enviaba a volar a su primer atacante que resultó ser, para sorpresa de nadie, el rayo azul, provocándole ese hecho una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No lo piensas ayudar?

—No lo necesita, no le gustará que me meta en sus peleas, pero si veo que alguien me ataca o me llega a necesitar iré—pero a pesar de su tono despreocupado no quitaba la vista de la pelea del chico de trenza.

"Al fin llegue, no lo puedo creer ¡Maldito policía que me indico mal el camino! Por su culpa tarde un día más en llegar; pero eso ya no importa, por fin podre estar con mi dulce Akane, espero que le gusten los dulces que conseguí en Sendai" Pensaba un chico con una bandana en la cabeza y la ropa toda polvorienta, estaba con mucha sed y hambre, y las piernas le temblaban del cansancio sosteniendo su musculoso cuerpo con un trozo de madera.

—Akane…al fin nos veremos…te he extrañado tanto…—hablaba con los ojos llorosos mientras veía la entrada del Furinkan, en ese mismo instante antes de cruzarla le pareció ver a Kuno salir por los aires, pero se encogió de hombros, eso no era algo extraño para él.

Ni bien apareció por el patio aun sosteniéndole de ese trozo de madera, apreció una multitud de jóvenes armados con distintos instrumentos corriendo a atacar a su eterno rival.

—¿Ranma? Pero qué diablos…—exclamo extrañado.

—¿Ryoga? ¡Maldición! ¡Tú también cerdo! —estaba furioso al verlo aparecer, aunque en pésimas condiciones, a uno de sus más fuertes rivales—¿Cómo diablos te enteraste? ¿Fue Nabiki verdad?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando nenita?—preguntó sin entender nada, y como si la hubiera invocado apareció la imagen de la pelirroja ante sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!—exclamó con su voz chillona viéndose empapada de pies a cabeza y con dos protuberancias en su ya no duro torso, alzo la vista furioso y vio a dos compañeros con cubos de balde vacíos y viéndolos con la sonrisa burlona, los muy malditos se aprovecharon de su distracción para transformarlo—¡Malditos cobardes desgraciados! ¡Pero si creen que en mi forma maldita me van a vencer están muy equivocados! ¡Kyyaaaaa!

Y así comenzó otra batalla de las cuales ni Ranma ni nadie debería preocuparse, Ryoga solo lo veía pelear con cara de no entender nada, solo que sus compañeros se quisieron aprovechar de su condición de mujer para vencerlo, pero no intervino ni le importaba. No era su pelea y sabía que Ranma podría contra ellos en un soplido, además estaba agotado y deseaba ver a su dulce Akane. Pero no llegó a dar ni un paso que tres chicos corpulentos del equipo de rugby fueron lanzados inconscientes hacia su persona, provocando el impacto que saliera lanzado hacia uno de los árboles.

Akane, que se había parado al ver a su prometido transformado enfrentar a sus compañeros con la preocupación en su pecho, no vio a su amigo que caía encima del árbol que las refugiaba a ella y su amiga. No fue hasta que alzo la mirada al sentir el crujir de las ramas que se percató de su presencia.

—¡Ryoga!—exclamó al verlo como atravesaba las débiles ramas del cedro, pero ni bien termino de decir su nombre el chico cayó en sus pies teniendo leves temblores.

—Maldición…—mascullo adolorido sin percatarse de estar a los pies de su amada.

—Oh pobre…mira lo que te paso…—hablo preocupada la peliazul mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Ak-Akane…—dijo embobado al alzar la vista y ver como lo ayudaba con sus hermosas facciones preocupadas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—pregunto preocupada.

—Excelente—exhalo enamorado, pero ante sentir el contacto de la chica, sumando el golpe y debilidad del momento, las piernas le fallaron yéndose con todo su peso contra el cuerpo de la peliazul, sin poder esta evitarlo al ser más grande y pesado que ella y sobre todo por encontrarse desprevenida mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y sin poder evitarlo, y antes de lo que quisiera darse cuanta se encontraba en el suelo y con Ryoga encima. Estaba anonada.

—¡Listo!—dijo mientras sacudía las manos satisfecho con todos los demás desperdigados por el patio y en penosas condiciones. Sintió la exclamación grupal del resto, y ante ese sonido colectivo busco con la mirada cual era el problema, y al encontrarlo quedo petrificado en el lugar, abandonándolo las fuerzas a cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Ahí, recostado sobre el cuerpo de Akane, tendidos en el césped, estaba Ryoga. Ryoga y Akane. Akane y Ryoga. Y se estaban besando. ¡Ryoga y Akane se estaban besando!

Sintió un estallido en su cuerpo a la altura del pecho, sintió un extraño ardor en los ojos, como estos querían nublarse y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Y ellos seguían ahí, recostados en el suelo con sus labios unidos y sus cuerpos en contacto. La rabia lo empezó a inundar, el dolor de la traición le ahuecaba el alma, y una repentina sensación de desesperación lo inundaba. No fue hasta los comentarios de la gente que reacciono.

—¡Vaya! ¡Así que ese va a ser el chico con la que Akane comparta su vida!

—Qué suerte tiene, es muy atractivo, así que Miyo tenía razón.

—Y míralos están muy felices por los visto aún no se despegan.

—¡Que tipo con suerte! Ojala la haga muy feliz a Tendo.

—Al fin su vida marco un camino, con Saotome no iba para ningún lado.

Fue ante esas últimas palabras que reacciono, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía, y una sensación de abandono lo carcomía por dentro. Se acercó a ellos mientras estos se levantaban.

Akane no lo podía creer, estaba besándose con Ryoga. ¡Con Ryoga! ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso sería el su destino? Estaba tan impactada que no pudo reaccionar ni pensar con claridad, solo se quedó ahí, sintiendo los cálidos labios de Ryoga presionar los suyos.

Ryoga al primer impacto no entendía mucho que sucedía, primero llega al Furinkan y se encuentra con una lucha de lo más ridícula, luego sale volando por esos tres gigantes cortesía de su rival, lo siguiente que siente es el golpe de las ramas del árbol que le sirvió en cierta medida para amortiguar el impacto con el suelo, para luego estar siendo ayudado frente a su amada. Y de repente, se encuentran bajo su cuerpo y la estaba besando ¡Su primer beso y era con su hermosa Akane! ¡Estaba besando a Akane! ¡Bendito kami! Era tanto su estupor y su conmoción que solo sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro y se le derretía el cerebro, no pudo hacer nada más ni mucho menos pensarlo. No fue hasta unos segundos después que se percató de la situación, que empezó a desesperarse, e intentando disculparse por su actitud se empezó a levantar muerto de placer y vergüenza a la vez.

Empezó a levantar su cuerpo y a pesar de que quiso explicarse y pedir disculpa nada le salía, solo unos balbuceos sin sentido, notando la cara arder.

Akane se apoyó en los codos levantándose lentamente mientras lo veía con ojos abiertos como platos y un rubor en sus mejillas, procedió a tocarse los labios y luego volver a ver a su amigo, sin saber ella tampoco como o que decir al respecto.

—Vaya…veo que encontraste tu destino Akane, ¿Quién lo diría no? no sé porque no me sorprende…—hablo con la ira contenida, pero aparentando desenfado y hasta cierta indiferencia.

—Ra-Ranma…—pudo articular la chica al ver al joven aun transformado a escasa distancia, viendo en sus ojos una falta de brillo que no le gustó nada, además de la culpa por algo que ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, bueno en cierta parte, ya que no lo sacó de encima al instante.

Ryoga solo lo vio con cierto brillo de victoria y a la par disculpa hacía la joven de trenza, pero nada dijo, solo contuvo el aliento.

Nadie más pudo articular palabra ante la situación, la tensión se respiraba en el aire, y el pálpito de sus corazones retumbaba en los oídos de cada uno.

Liberó un suspiro y explayando su sonrisa más falsa culmino ante el insoportable silencio, sintiéndose como un imbécil y rastrero traicionado — solo me queda desearles suerte—y dándose la vuelta desapareció de un salto perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

—Ranma…—murmuró con los ojos aguados.

…

Estaba en la azotea, ya había vuelto a su condición normal pero prefirió desaparecer de la mirada de todos, no entró a la clase ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo por ese día. Sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que era se la retiro con la manga de la camisa.

"La perdí…Akane no es para mí"

Esa simple idea lo destrozaba, le aniquilaba el alma y el corazón. Después de tanto, de tantas luchas, de tantos problemas, de tantas vivencias compartidas donde el muy a su manera puso todo de sí para que esa relación, fuera de lo que fuera, saliera adelante, venía a enterarse que no tenía futuro. Pensar en Ryoga viviendo junto a su marimacho por toda su vida le provocaba una angustia enorme en su ser y le retorcía los intestinos.

Rio sin ganas de sí mismo, y sin que su risa se reflejara en esos tristes y profundos ojos azules. El que creía que era el único capaz de estar con Akane, el único de soportar sus golpes y su comida, de protegerla y animarla cuando lo necesitara. Pero no era el único, se había olvidado de Ryoga, Ryoga y su estómago súper resistente. Ryoga y sus huesos de acero. Ryoga y sus regalos. Ryoga y su estúpida capacidad para ser dulce con ella. Ryoga ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito Ryoga!

Se quedó recordando lo que sucedió poco después de que llegara a la azotea buscando soledad.

_Estaba parado frente al alambrado que se alzaba en el borde del edificio con la vista fija al frente, pero sin enfocarse en nada, sin poder reaccionar. _

_Unos pasos lo alertaron a los pocos minutos, provocando que se escondiera tras una pared cercana, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, cuando asomó la cabeza para ver quién era el intruso agrandó los ojos con sorpresa al ver a unos conocidos cabellos azules, encontrándose ahora la muchacha en el mismo lugar que él hacía segundos. Se mordió la lengua frenándola a decirle algo, quizás ella era la única persona que él quería ver, pero no estaba seguro de saber que decir o si era una buena idea. Se limitó a observarla, y contemplar su figura en silencio._

_Sintió un largo suspiro lastimero salir de sus labios, revolviéndole todo por dentro._

_—No lo puedo creer…Ryoga…—el simple hecho de sentirla decir su nombre le provocó otra vez una sensación de traición y soledad abrumadoras—no puedo creer que sea el…que sea con él con quien yo…esto es increíble…_

_Iba a salir de su escondite para hablar con ella, extendió su mano, pero la volvió a cerrar en un puño sin atreverse a hacer nada._

_—Quizás…sea así…él sea el indicado…ya una vez las tartas de cerezo me lo marcaron como el hombre con el que compartiría mi vida pero…no es que sea un mal chico, es atractivo y muy amable, me trata bien y es dulce, además siempre me cuida cuando no está peleando con…con Ranma…_

_Un silencio inundó el lugar, jurándose el joven oculto que daría un brazo por saber que escondían sus silencios, a pesar de que cada palabra de aliento hacia su rival era como una puñalada. Él sabía que no mentía, que la amaba y la cuidaría sobre todo, a pesar de estar engañándola con su maldición. Pero no bastaba, nada de eso bastaba para disminuir su sufrimiento. Nada de eso importaba. Nada lo conformaría, él lo quería todo, la quería a ella, pero una vez más en la vida parecía que se lo estaban negando, lo único bueno que tenía se lo arrebataban._

_Un sonido muy conocido por todos inundo cada rincón del instituto, haciendo retornar a sus salones a los alumnos, provocando que su compañera liberara otro de esos suspiros insufribles, y dándose la vuelta regresara a la clase._

_—Akane…—murmuro quedo cuando la puerta se cerró, sintiendo su soledad agrandarse._

Lazó un golpe con su puño en el suelo provocando ciertas grietas en el material, y causando unos leves cortes en su piel bronceada. Pero no sintió dolor, nada comparado a lo que sentía en su pecho. Harto de auto compadecerse apretó los dientes odiando sentirse así, y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a irse de ese lugar, tenía mucho que pensar y ahí no quería estar más. Tomo aire en sus pulmones y sacando todo el coraje grito al viento, sintiendo como la potencia de su voz le raspaba la garganta.

—¡Akane eres una idiotaaa!

…

Tomando sus rodillas sentía la brisa de la tarde jugando con sus tobillos y el borde su falda, al igual que con algunos mechones de sus cabellos; una triste mirada inundaba sus ojos chocolates, y una marcada angustia se adueñaba de su pecho. Libero un suspiro de desaliento mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas y apreciaba el astro rey empezar a esconderse tiñendo el cielo de anaranjado, ubicada cómodamente en el tejado de su casa.

"No lo he visto aún, desde lo del be-beso…no he podido hablar con él, es un estúpido, no sé ni para que me preocupo, seguramente él esté celebrando con sus lindas prometidas, y yo aquí esperándolo y… preocupada". Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo preguntando sin palabras donde se encontraba ese chico de hermosos ojos azules que le quitaba el sueño.

—Bobo…

—Espero que no me estés llamando a mi…—hablo un voz ronca a sus espaldas, pero sin duda una muy conocida, provocando que inmediatamente se diera la vuelta, con un enorme alivio.

—Ranma…—hablo con una tenue sonrisa, viendo como él le desviaba la mirada regresando la culpa a ella, se acercó a su lado para sentarse, cayendo como peso muerto mientras cruzaba las piernas y veía hacia el frente, con cierto temor a esa conversación.

—Al final…parece que fue Ryoga…

—Yo, mira…

—Espera Akane—la interrumpió sin querer oírla—si…si no digo esto ahora no se si…no si lo hare después, o si tendré la oportunidad—trago saliva mientras juntaba valor—no me importa…¡no me importa si Ryoga y tú se besaron!—le grito levantando la mirada para enfrentar la suya castaña, provocando que Akane contuviera el aliento y sintiera que se hundía en su mayor temor—no me importa po-porque…yo…yo…¡yo quiero ser tu destino Akane! ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer!

—Ranma…

—¡¿Lo entiendes verdad?!—le preguntó tomándola firmemente de los hombros, con sus mejillas rojas—¿Entiendes lo que eres para mí?—ella estaba conmocionada y nada podía decirle, así que colapsando él en su miedo y necesidad explotó lo que su pecho sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo—¡Maldita sea Akane! ¡Te amo!—y la besó.

Fue un beso torpe, brusco, sin delicadeza ni paciencia. Un beso de un enamorado desesperado, de un necesitado, de alguien que busca con desenfreno lo que por tanto ha anhelado en secreto.

Por varios segundos mantuvieron el contacto sin hacer ningún movimiento, así que tan repentinamente como la beso se apartó de ella y la soltó, girando su rostro y ocultando su mirada en su oscuro flequillo. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y de rabia, ya que no le devolvió el beso, no fue correspondido. Se sentía tan idiota, tan patético. Con su rostro incendiado se levantó con torpeza sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Yo…lo siento…—hablo quedo con el alma rota, y se dispuso a marcharse.

Akane seguía conmocionada, aún no podía ser capaz de discernir lo que ocurrió en escasos treinta segundos, aun sentía el ardor en sus labios, y el corazón palpitándole de prisa. Al ver como se levantaba para irse se levantó de un salto y le tomo la manga de la camisa evitando su huida.

—¡Espera Ranma!...no te vayas…

—Akane…mira no es necesario…—intentaba decirle que no debía darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, pero era imposible, mucho menos cuando para él era lo más importante que había hecho y dicho en su vida.

—Ranma, yo no me bese con Ryoga—hablo con calma.

Él se dio vuelta enseguida y la miro con el ceño fruncido, está bien que necesitaba liberarse de ese dolor pero no a base de descaradas mentiras.

—Mira Akane si no lo recuerdas yo estuve ahí.

—Lo sé, pero solo fue un accidente, Ryoga se cayó sobre mí mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y…bueno solo ocurrió, nuestros labios hicieron contacto pero…no fue un beso…no uno de verdad…además…

—Además…¿qué?—quiso saber con una leve esperanza naciendo de su pecho.

—Además tenía que ser un beso de amor…y eso es imposible porque yo a Ryoga no lo veo como más que un amigo, o un hermano mayor…

—¿Lo dices de…de verdad?—preguntó con un tenue sonrisa, quizás no todo estuviera perdido.

—Sí…no importa cuánto intente convencerme Ranma, con el único que puedo imaginarme con un futuro es…es contigo…—hablo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ellas, sintiendo como las de él temblaban, y dándose cuenta recién ella como las propias temblaban igual o hasta más que la de él.

—Akane…

—Déjame terminar por favor—aclaró con las mejillas rojas—yo…yo —cogió aire para hablar sintiendo como también le temblaban las piernas—yo también quiero ser tu destino Ranma…solo tú y yo, y nadie más…y el beso de recién…

—¡El beso!—exclamó sobresaltado con su rostro ardiendo—el beso…significa que solo conmigo te besaste, significa que realmente estamos destinados—sentía como su pecho se abría y latía desesperado, un alivio y una inmensa satisfacción lo inundaba, como si se estuviera ahogando en un pozo profundo y al fin llegaba a la superficie para coger puro y delicioso aire.

—Bueno…aún no se ocultó el sol—agregó apuntando con la cabeza hacía el ocaso con una tímida sonrisa, sintiendo las manos sudarle mientras se las apretaba con más firmeza—y como no llegue a corresponderte…quizás…bueno no se…debamos volverá intentarlo para asegurarnos que sea un beso en toda regla ¿no?

Ranma se quedó con las palabras atragantadas, y con las sensaciones a flor de piel se humedeció los labios acercándose más, y un poco más, otro poco más hasta que sintió la delicadeza de sus labios sobre los de él, perdiéndose en la satisfacción del contacto. Sintiendo como algo explotaba en su interior y miles de sensaciones lo inundaban, como si múltiples explosiones estuvieran sucediendo en sus adentros, y conmocionado por esas sensaciones se atrevió a ir un poco más allá y a acariciarle los labios con calma. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo empezó a acariciarle con los pulgares sus suaves manos, y cuando sintió como ella separaba sus carnosos labios para acariciarle los propios no lo soporto más y la estrechó con sus manos en su cintura pegándola a todo su firme cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando ella enlazó sus manos en su cuello. Se sentía como si flotara en una nube, como si saliera de un lugar frío y oscuro para sentarse sobre mullidas almohadas y un cálido fuego.

Para ella la satisfacción era igual de intensa, supero sus fantasías y sueños. Estar así, entre los brazos del hombre que por tanto tiempo le robo el corazón, era la misma gloria. Sentir sus fuertes y cálidas manos en su cintura, su masculino aroma que la extasiaba, su sabor en su boca, su piel en sus manos, las sensaciones que la elevaban y le dejaban su cabeza en blanco, existiendo solo ellos, solo ambos, solo él y sus labios, su hombre, su destino.

Y entre los brazos del otro y un beso liberador para sus almas fue como el último rayo del astro rey iluminó sus cuerpos, despojándolos de su calidez y de su luminosidad, pero dejando atrás dos enamorados sedientos de la calidez y la luz que iban a aportar el otro en su vida, compartiendo su vida, enlazando sus destinos, ambos bajo una hermosa luna creciente.

—Oye Akane…—hablo al acabar el beso mirando fijamente sus ojos con un brillo único.

—Dime…—hablo embobada sobre sus labios.

—Aún no lo dijiste—agregó con una pícara sonrisa y sus ojos anhelantes.

Ella solo sonrió perdiéndose en sus profundidades azules, y al ver como el hacía más fuerza en el agarre hablo quedo, antes de volver a entrelazarse sus labios y perderse en la gloriosa sensación de sus besos.

—Te amo… baka presumido.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

HOLA GENTEEEE! Volví!mil perdones la larga demora! Han sido unos meses muy angustiantes para mi, se me rompió la compu y el técnico me aseguro que en quince días la tenía pronta!quince! patrañas! eso fue a principios de febrero por dios! No solo no pude publicar nada en FF ni estar al tanto de mis lecturas, sino que me hizo la vida muy complicada en la facultad sin ella, estuve ya a punto de comprarme una nueva cuando vi que el inepto no me la arreglaba, lo más triste de todo es que perdí toda la información, fotos, videos, documentos de estudio, informes de laboratorio, todo! Y por supuesto que mis historias tan preciadamente guardadas, encima perdí muchos capítulos semi avanzados que tenía de mis fic, además de otros nuevos que aún no he publicado, eso me frustró el doble, ya que fueron creados en momentos de inspiración, pero bueno las ideas siguen en mi cabeza, solo hay que tomarse el tiempo y esperar que la muza no me abandone. Me decidí a publicar esta historia primero mientras termino los otros capítulos porque necesitaba algo fresco y más relacionado al anime/manga en si que un UA como son mis demás historias, pero ya estoy en proceso de recrear todo, mi idea era publicar primero un cap de 'Todo por alcanzarte' pero aun no lo he terminado, quizás mañana lo termine, más tardar pasado, pero necesitaba publicar algo porque la verdad lo extrañaba demasiado.

Así que aquí les dejo otros de mis one shots de esta parejita, ojala lo disfruten, tengo pendiente las actualización de mis otros fic que ya están en proceso, de 'sin ti' lo tengo casi terminado así que en poco tendrán actualización de esos dos fic, me falta volver a escribir el de 'entre primos' y mi primer ronda de actualización está terminada, ojala les haya gustado como quedo, y vuelvo a pedir perdón por mi demora, debí dejar un mensaje en el perfil desde un cyber o algo, pero como era por poco tiempo pues me dejaba estar, y así el día siguiente y el siguiente, esperando que me llamara el inepto para decirme que pasara por mi hermosa laptop, en fin…ya pasado pisado, y por ahora en estos días desde que la tengo todo marcha bien.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y les sacara al menos una sonrisa, nos leemos pronto, y de ya les agradezco la paciencia y si quieren también sus comentarios!

Los extrañe!:D

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
